


假戲

by peacefulyears



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: 心很大的小雅撩撥了很入戲的渡海小和，被醬醬釀釀的短篇





	假戲

「下午還要拍戲，操你很累。」

啊……出現了，是渡海醫生。

本來就只是一個沒通告的普通早晨，早起的相葉晨跑回來沖完澡，就看到床上的人睡眼惺忪地坐著發呆，身下卻精神抖擻。

於是他就維持只圍了毛巾的樣子，走近床邊笑著問那人要不要打一砲。

晨勃的玩笑不是第一次開，不論有沒有接著做，這是二宮第一次完全不帶笑意地拒絕他。

相葉不知道二宮自己是不是也有察覺，每當二宮接了新的角色，緊密的拍攝會多少影響他平常的神情和語氣。

特別是像渡海這樣個性強烈的角色，更是明顯。

還窩在床上的人淺色的瞳孔裡參雜了明顯的輕蔑和懶散，與相葉平日熟悉的溫柔大相逕庭，讓他湧起一股背著原本的二宮偷情的興奮感。

不過，他還是ニノ。  
戳破自己帶著罪惡感的幻想，相葉無意識地嚥了口水，盯著二宮還沒消褪的慾望，鬼迷心竅地開口：「我今天休假。」

只是胡亂擦拭過頭髮在髮尾處緩慢地匯聚出水滴，垂落到了相葉的還裸著的肩上，漾出了慾望的漣漪。

「特別服務喔……，不會讓ニノ累的。」

++

趴在二宮的腿間吞吐著那人的性器，雖然不是第一次替他口，審視一樣的冷淡眼神卻讓相葉覺得自己仿佛正在接受調教，不由自主地變得更加順從，賣力地忍住被頂弄的不適，用喉嚨深處的軟肉取悅著二宮。

被含住的那人看起來卻像是除了性慾以外都還沒醒，沒特別忍耐地就直接射進了吸吮著自己的口腔。  
二宮看著相葉吞下精液後反射性地輕咳，伸手撈住他的後腦用吻交換鹹腥，獎勵一下他的努力。

「然後呢？」一吻結束，二宮用著劇裡和護士要手術刀的語氣，指示相葉繼續。

看來高標準的渡海醫生對他的服務還算滿意。

沒遮沒掩地在二宮面前張開了腿跪著，相葉拿了床邊的護手霜沾滿右手，用來代替在上一次的情事裡用完還沒補貨的潤滑液，另一手向前撐起上身，好從身後把手指插進去擴張。

「這樣我看不見啊，相葉氏。」

平時負責這項工作的人沒心沒肺地發話了，相葉只得背過身跪伏著，用隱密的入口承接審視，喘著氣一指又再加上一指，艱難地按揉著自己的後穴，試圖讓它鬆軟一點，好達到迎接疼愛的合格標準。

「白色的乳液看起來好色。」  
一直保持被動的二宮語氣裡帶上了笑意，相葉賣力的討好總算成功讓他對這場性事提起了興致。

二宮拉開相葉仍在擴張的手，讓已經出了一身薄汗的人因為這動作發出幾聲低吟，像精液一樣的濁白乳液也隨著兩指指尖的退離從入口流出了一些。

相葉感覺自己連腿根都想要得發顫。

二宮當然察覺得出來，這個他操慣了的身體比起平時更興奮，聰明如他，也猜出了原因。

難得他喜歡，那就多玩玩。

又露出了那種少見的嘲諷笑容，剛才一直被伺候的男人眼神已不再懶散，反倒多了一絲玩味。

「相葉氏真會玩，」沒有給出身下人想要的，二宮一口氣往相葉的軟穴插進了三根指頭，一下一下地往裡面撐開柔軟的皺褶；另一手則準確地套住相葉已經硬得滴出愛液的勃起，毫不留情地用拇指和食指捏緊前端不讓他射。

「你喜歡我這樣對你是嗎？」

二宮的手和提問都沒有保留地刺激著他。

身前被捏得又痛又緊，後穴卻仍被撐得酥麻，矛盾的快感和被看穿的心虛讓相葉慌得直搖頭，斷斷續續地喘息，又呻吟著又低求著不要。

然而對方對於這種模稜兩可的抗拒置若罔聞，湊上去一下一下狀似溫柔地吻住了那些無謂的告饒，卻始終不鬆手。

折騰了半天總算是把手指抽了出來，二宮直接從相葉的身後用犬式操了進去，進出的幅度卻仍舊是充滿餘裕地不輕不重，貓一樣笑著的嘴角此刻在看來盡是邪惡，相葉手肘撐在床上，難耐地扭著腰想射，更想被插到更裡面。

「自己動一動。」

惡魔的聲音在耳邊悄聲響起，相葉覺得被箝制住的東西已經疼得要壞了，聽話地努力前後動了動腰，卻被渴望射精的疼痛阻擋了動作，只能一直可憐兮兮地重複喊著二宮的名字。

「數十下，自己數。」二宮卻不為所動，狠心地下著指令。

「動一下數一下，數完了就讓你射。」

「ニノ……。」相葉沒能動作，只是討饒。

「試都不試嗎相葉氏，這可不像你。」

「ニノ、求求你……先讓、先讓我射一次……。」

難受地濕了眼角，相葉從來沒有過這種經驗，一心只想讓二宮放了他。

「知道了，我放手。」

有恃無恐地收回了箝制相葉的手，高昂的性器卻還是硬著沒有因此釋放，二宮知道這是勃起過久導致的，卻沒有停止嚇唬相葉。

「好像射不出來了，你說，要怎麼辦？」

「幫我、幫幫我……，ニノ、我想射…幫我……。」

胡亂地乞求著，相葉根本已經忘了自己怎麼挑起這場情事，只是憑著本能回應著二宮的問題。

「夾緊一點啊相葉氏，吶、只用後面射也可以嗎？」

又開始不輕不重地往相葉身體裡撞，二宮感覺到相葉聽話地收縮著後庭，完全掌握著一個人的占有感讓他好心情地加重了挺腰的力道。

「啊、哈啊……，好、用後面……啊、想射……。」

「叫好聽點、說你愛我。」

「愛啊、愛ニ……」告白被二宮的動作撞得支離破碎，相葉無法思考地任二宮擺弄，一心只想到達頂點。

「ニノ、再多一點……啊好、舒服……再裡面……」

扶著相葉的腰不許他往前躲避，二宮一下一下又規律又重地往前頂，讓相葉產生了這場性愛會持續到永遠的錯覺。

「特別服務喔，相葉氏，會讓你一點不剩的都射出來的……。」

+

一場晨間砲打到了快中午，相葉下半天的假期整個泡湯在床上動不了 ，反倒是平時沒勁的二宮，沖完澡後就神清氣爽地出門上工了。

出門前二宮和也替相葉弄了簡單的食物，走回床邊輕輕揉亂相葉的頭髮，叮囑他好好休息和記得吃飯。

這個是100%的ニノ。相葉抱著被子朦朧地暗自分析著。

渡海醫生真的太S了，好可怕。

………不過，偶爾角色扮演一下，好像也滿刺激的。

相葉・不記取教訓・雅紀，忽略了自己還合不攏的腿間，甜甜地想著。


End file.
